Adaar
by Srebro
Summary: Herah Adaar miała na Konklawe naprawdę proste zadanie – zadbać o to, aby magowie i templariusze nie rzucali się sobie zbyt gwałtownie do gardeł. Tymczasem los chciał inaczej i postawił wojowniczkę qunari na czele Inkwizycji. - Seria wyrwanych z fabuły scenek.


**Błogosławieni cnotliwi - albowiem w ich krwi tętni wola Stwórcy**

Leliana nie do końca wie, co ma zrobić z klęczącą w łańcuchach więźniarką, więc po prostu przypatruje się jej uważnie.

Więźniarka jest wielka. Potężne mięśnie grają pod szarą, chropowatą skórą, białe, przybrudzone włosy, teraz rozpuszczone i rozczochrane, opadają na szerokie plecy. Jeden z kosmyków zwisa dziwacznie na lewym rogu – prostym i smukłym, sterczącym do tyłu. Drugi jest ułamany i kobieta zastanawia się przez chwilę, jak to coś… ta istota może w ogóle normalnie spać.

Ta myśl nie jest zbyt konstruktywna.

Więźniarka nagle wciąga powietrze, mruga i unosi oczy, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie. Leliana marszczy brwi, przyglądając się teraz jej twarzy – płaskiej, szerokiej, o nieregularnych rysach. Wargi ma wąskie, przecięte blizną, kości policzkowe są ostre i wystające, niemal jak u elfa, ale znacznie masywniejsze. Nos bulwiasty i krzywy sprawia wrażenie złamanego. Całość nadaje jej wygląd dziki i nieokrzesany, przeczą temu jednak oczy – wielkie, złote z zielonymi plamkami, na dodatek pięknie wykrojone i w oprawie ciemnych rzęs.

Do lochu gwałtownie wchodzi Kasandra, obrzucając więźniarkę wściekłym spojrzeniem. Leliana odsuwa się o krok, bardziej w cień, nie chcąc przeszkadzać w przesłuchaniu.

– Powiedz – odzywa się w końcu Kasandra, obchodząc qunari dookoła. – Dlaczego miałybyśmy cię od razu nie zabić?

Więźniarka kręci głową, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, co się w ogóle dzieje. W końcu otwiera usta, a kiedy to robi, to da się zauważyć, że brakuje jej co najmniej dwóch zębów.

– Co… Gdzie ja jestem? – odzywa się w końcu i Leliana musi zmienić zdanie. Qunari, oprócz oczu, ma jeszcze jedną ładną rzecz – głęboki, wibrujący głos.

– Konklawe jest zniszczone. – Poszukiwaczka nie zwraca uwagi na jej pytanie. Jej głos drży od ledwo tłumionej wściekłości. – Wszyscy nie żyją. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem ciebie.

Qunari potrząsa głową, najwyraźniej zbyt oszołomiona, aby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Kilkukrotnie otwiera usta, zanim udaje się jej wydobyć z nich dźwięk.

– Jak to… nie żyją? – Pyta z bezradnością, całkowicie niepasującą do jej potężnego ciała. – Przecież było tylu ludzi…

Kasandra doskakuje do niej gwałtownie, szarpie ją za lewą rękę. Zielony błysk rozświetla pomieszczenie, więźniarka odchyla głowę, mrużąc oczy i wydając z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie.

– Wyjaśnij to! – syczy wściekle i puszcza jej dłoń.

– Nie potrafię!

– Jak to „nie potrafisz"? – Poszukiwaczka kładzie dłoń na rękojeści miecza, i Leliana wie, że musi wyjść z cienia, aby w razie potrzeby interweniować.

– Nie mam pojęcia co to jest… ani skąd się wzięło. – Qunari mówi szybko, siląc się na spokój. – Nie pamiętam, co się wydarzyło i…

– Kłamiesz! – Kasandra pochyla się gwałtownie, łapie więźniarką za ramiona i potrząsa nią gwałtownie. – Wiesz, co się wydarzyło i wyśpiewasz wszystko, choćbym miała to z ciebie wyciągać ogniem i sztyletem, kawałek po kawałku!

W oczach qunari pojawia się autentyczne zdumienie. Leliana wzdycha, kładzie rękę na ramieniu Kasandry.

– Potrzebujemy jej żywej – odzywa się cicho. – I chętnej do współpracy.

Kasandra sapie głośno, gniewnie, ale odstępuje. Gniew wydaje się z niej buchać falami i widać, że cała przez niego drży.

– Naprawdę wszyscy zginęli? – odezwała się więźniarka, spoglądając to na Lelianę, to na Kasandrę.

– Pamiętasz cokolwiek? – Leliana staje naprzeciwko niej, przygląda się uważnie. – Jak się to zaczęło?

– Jak się co zaczęło? – odpowiada pytaniem i kręci głową. Oddycha głęboko, aby się uspokoić. – Nie pamiętam wiele. Był bieg… Ucieczka. I jakieś skały i światło, do którego musiałam się dostać. A potem pojawiła się ta… kobieta…? – Marszczy gwałtownie brwi. – Czyli ktoś jeszcze musiał przeżyć.

– Kobieta? – Leliana patrzy na Poszukiwaczkę. Obie wyglądają na zaniepokojone.

Więźniarka powoli kiwa głową, najwyraźniej łapiąc wreszcie jakieś wyraźne wspomnienie.

– Tak, kobieta. Sięgnęła do mnie. Chyba pomogła mi uciec… Ale skąd? – Ostatnie pytanie zadaje już sama do siebie.

– Wracaj do obozu, Leliano – odzywa się Kasandra. – Pokażę jej, o co nam chodzi.

Wychodzą na zimne powietrze. Qunari jest dalej skuta – ma związane ręce, a łańcuch między nogami pozwala jej tylko na drobne kroki. Mruga gwałtownie, najwyraźniej oślepiona światłem dnia, ale w końcu, kiedy jej oczy przyzwyczajają się do światła, wydaje z siebie głuche przekleństwo.

– O to jesteś oskarżona – mówi cicho Kasandra, obserwując uważnie twarz więźniarki. – Wybuch na Konklawe zniszczył świątynię, zabił wszystkich i otworzył ten Wyłom, szczelinę do Pustki, przez którą wypadają demony. Ta nie jest jedyna, tylko największa i ciągle się powiększa.

Qunari milczy, wpatrując się w rozgrywający się na niebie koszmar. W brzydkim, zielonym świetle jej szara skóra ma jeszcze mniej naturalny kolor. W końcu pochyla głowę i rozluźnia do tej pory zaciśniętą lewą pięść. Zielone światło błyska i znamię wyrywa się ku szczelinie, pociągając qunari za sobą i powalając na kolana.

– Tak samo jak Wyłom, powiększa się twoje znamię. – Kasandra klęka przy niej. – Ale nasi specjaliści wierzą, że jest ono jednocześnie kluczem do zamknięcia Wyłomu.

Więźniarka milczy przez chwilę, oddychając chrapliwie. W końcu spogląda na Kasandrę.

– Dzięki temu czemuś… mogłabym pomóc, tak?

Poszukiwaczka mruga zaskoczona, słysząc te słowa. Spodziewała się, że będzie musiała więźniarkę przekonywać, może jej grozić, ale tymczasem ona sama pyta o swoją rolę i Kasandra zaczyna odczuwać lekką sympatię.

– Taką mamy przynajmniej nadzieję – mówi i sięga do kajdan. Opadają na ziemię z brzdękiem i qunari może wreszcie się swobodnie wyprostować. Jest wielka – jeszcze większa niż Kasandra myślała, ale wbrew jej obawom nie wyrywa się, ani nie próbuje uciekać. Najwyraźniej naprawdę rozumie, jaka jest stawka. Uśmiecha się nawet nieśmiało, samymi wargami, wykrzywiając kolejną bliznę, tym razem pod prawym okiem.

– Czy mogę dostać jakiś rzemyk? – pyta cicho. Widząc zdumione spojrzenie Kasandry, wzdycha i wyjaśnia. – Włosy. Będą mi przeszkadzały. Chciałabym je związać.

Poszukiwaczka bez słowa podaje jej rzemyk i obserwuje, jak ta z wprawą splata ciasny warkocz. Jej włosy lśnią zielonkawym światłem Wyłomu. W końcu prostuje się i spogląda na Kasandrę.

– Jestem gotowa.

* * *

Pokój w starej świątyni Azylu jest nieduży, pozbawiony okien, ale najlepiej ocieplony. Pewno dlatego stał się niemal naturalnie salą obrad. Obecnie jest w niej tylko Leliana – zamyślona obserwuje mapę. Na jednym roku tkwi stosik listów. Wszystkie są przeczytane i wszystkie wymagają omówienia.

Do sali wchodzi Kasandra. Jak zwykle porusza się pewnie, niemal drapieżnie, teraz jednak wydaje się w jakiś sposób zaniepokojona.

– Jak właściwie nazywa się… ta qunari? – pyta pozornie obojętnym tonem.

Leliana kręci głowa, najwyraźniej rozbawiona.

– Herah Adaar. Radziłabym ci zapamiętać to imię, Kasandro.

Poszukiwaczka potrząsa głową, wyraźnie zła na siebie.

– Wiem. Zapomniałam po prostu. – Robi kilka kroków w koło stołu, po czym nagle opiera się o stół, wbijając gniewne spojrzenie w blat. – Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, Leliano? – pyta gwałtownie. – Wiem, że jej potrzebujemy, jeśli Inkwizycja ma zacząć istnieć, ale na Stwórcę, ona wygląda jak typowy dziki qunari z północy! – Sapie z irytacją, unosząc głowę. – Ludzie się jej boją! Może i ustabilizowała Wyłom, może i chce pomóc, ale czy powinna być twarzą Inkwizycji? Czy w ogóle będzie rozumieć nasz cel?

Leliana milczy, doskonale rozumiejąc obawy Kasandry.

– Myślisz, że wpadam w paranoję? – Poszukiwaczka pyta gorzko, prostując się i pocierając twarz.

– Nie. – Leliana uśmiecha się łagodnie. – To zrozumiałe wątpliwości. Dlatego pozwoliłam sobie poszukać o niej informacji. Nie sądzisz chyba, że dopuściłabym do Inkwizycji kogoś niesprawdzonego? – Unosi z dezaprobatą brwi.

Kasandra patrzy na nią wyczekująco.

– I? Czego się dowiedziałaś?

– Że nasza qunari, pomimo swojego wyglądu, nie jest pozbawiona litości. Czy wiesz, Kasandro, że trzy lata temu jej grupa została wynajęta do ochrony pewnego transportu?

– Byli najemnikami. – Poszukiwaczka wzrusza ramionami. – Ciągle byli gdzieś najmowani.

– To był transport niewolników. Głownie elfy z obcowisk, które zostały sprzedane do Tevinteru. – Leliana przysiada na skraju krzesła. – Kiedy najemnicy dowiedzieli się o tym, zabili handlarzy, rozdali niewolnikiem ich broń i pieniądze, a potem pomogli im dotrzeć do najbliższych miast lub dalijskich klanów. Wszystko pod przywództwem naszej Adaar.

Kasandra milczy.

– To nie jedyny raport, jaki o niej mam. Nie jest kryształowa, ale ma serce po właściwej stronie oraz upór, którego nie jedna osoba mogłaby jej pozazdrościć. Nie powie też tego sama, ale najwyraźniej mocno wierzy w Stwórcę… choć nikt jej nigdy nie wpuścił do świątyni. – Zerka na Poszukiwaczkę. – Mogłaby być jedną z was, gdyby tylko urodziła się w innym ciele.

Kasandra chce jakoś to skomentować, ale nie może – do sali w tym momencie wpada kanclerz, a za nim wzburzony Cullen.

– Przepraszam – rzuca templariusz. – Musiałbym go ogłuszyć, żeby go zatrzymać.

Kanclerz nie zwraca na te słowa uwagi. Głośno domaga się wydania qunari, aby ogłosić ją winną powstania Wyłomu, mimo iż poprzedniego dnia ryzykowała własnym życiem, aby go zamknąć. Dla kanclerza jej porażka jest dowodem winy i nic więcej go nie obchodzi. Poci się i cuchnie strachem. W innym wypadku może i Kasandrze byłoby go żal.

Kłótnie przerywa dopiero Józefina i sama Adaar. Pierwsza wchodzi wdzięcznie i pewnie, druga powoli, ostrożnie, lekko kulejąc. Rana nogi, jaką zarobiła podczas walki z demonem, najwyraźniej musi dawać się jej we znaki. Spogląda na zebranych, w końcu przekracza próg, zamyka za sobą drzwi. Jej potężna sylwetka peszy kanclerza, który otwiera usta, wydaje z nich dziwny skrzek i wreszcie milknie.

– Przyszłam nie w porę? – pyta cicho qunari i najwyraźniej jest gotowa się wycofać.

Józefina staje za stołem, jej ciemne oczy spoglądają uważnie na kanclerza, choć na wargach ma wyćwiczony, sympatyczny uśmiech. Kasandra kręci głową, prostuje się pod wpływem jakiejś podjętej decyzji.

– Nie. To doskonała pora. Skoro kanclerz tak bardzo chce cię aresztować i zabrać do Val Royeaux, niech sam ci to powie.

Herah mruga zaskoczona, wpatruje się w nagle pobladłego kanclerza.

– Po tym wszystkim… dalej jestem podejrzana? – pyta, mocno zmęczona i pociera szerokie czoło. – Z całym szacunkiem, kanclerzu, rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie, ale oskarżanie mnie tylko dlatego, że pomimo próby nie udało mi się zamknąć Wyłomu, jest niesprawiedliwe.

Kanclerz krzywi się gniewnie.

– Nie waż się mówić o niesprawiedliwości, ty chodząca, najemna kupo mięsa! Jesteś tylko zbirem do kupienia, mordercą, nikim więcej!

– Kanclerzu, proszę! – Józefina podchodzi do niego, nachyla się lekko, wykorzystując cały swój czar, aby załagodzić sytuację. – Wszyscy jesteśmy wstrząśnięci ostatnimi wydarzeniami, ale Justynia chciałaby, abyśmy byli ponad podziałami.

– Nie będę rozmawiał ze zbuntowanymi Poszukiwaczami, zbuntowanymi templariuszami, zabójczynią i tym zwierzęciem! A ty, córko, nie próbuj na mnie tych swoich kobiecych uroków, bo chroni mnie tarcza Stwórcy i jestem na nie odporny!

Herah nie traci cierpliwości i Kasandra zaczyna odczuwać coś na kształt podziwu.

– Póki co przodujesz w obrażaniu nas, nie mając żadnych dowodów na moją winę – odpowiada spokojnie i chłodno. – To była tragedia, ale proszę nie rościć sobie praw do wyłączności na żałobę. Ja też straciłam tam przyjaciół, towarzyszy broni! – milknie, a w jej oczach widać tłumiony gniew.

– Nie waż się do mnie odzywać! – warczy i spogląda na Kasandrę. – Aresztuj ją! To rozkaz!

Adaar niemal spodziewa się, że Kasandra uderzy kanclerza, ale ta tylko odwraca się i kładzie na stole księgę z symbolem oka, jakby to była odpowiedź na wszystkie wątpliwości.

– Czy wiesz, co to jest, kanclerzu? – pyta, wskazując okładkę z symbolem oka i miecza. – To dekret Justynii, która powołała nas, Inkwizycję, aby przywrócić porządek w Thedas. To było jej ostatnie życzenie i wypełnimy je, z twoim poparciem lub bez. A naszą pierwszą decyzją jest oczyszczenie obecnej tu Herah Adaar ze wszelkich stawianych przez ciebie zarzutów!

Qunari milczy, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało. Kanclerz z kolei cofa się o krok z takim oburzeniem na twarzy, jakby usłyszał właśnie najgorsze na świecie bluźnierstwo.

– Zapłacicie za to! – krzyczy i wycofuje się, omijając Adaar tak daleko, jak tylko to było możliwe. – Wszyscy za to zapłacicie! Zostaniecie osądzeni jako zdrajcy, a kolejna Boska przeklnie was i strąci w najgorsze otchłanie Pustki!

Wychodzi i trzaska drzwiami, a potem następuje ciężka cisza. Qunari krzywi się w końcu.

– I tyle by było z miłosierdzia Zakonu. Jesteście pewni, że to kanclerz, a nie ktoś z Magisterium? – Jej głos, głęboki i pełen rozbawienia, doskonale rozładowuje napięcie.

Wbrew całej sytuacji w sali rozlegając się chichoty. Cullen potrząsa głową, Leliana uśmiecha się i przysiada na skraju stołu, Józefina wzdycha, odkładając swoją dziwaczną podkładkę na dokumenty.

– Wróci teraz do Val Royeaux i będzie próbował podburzyć kapłanki. – Kasandra opiera się o stół, jej chwilowe rozbawienie niknie, gdy wbija spojrzenie w oko na księdze. – Może nam zaszkodzić?

Józefina kręci głową.

– Wątpię. Kanclerz nie posiada aż takich wpływów. Co prawda wszystkie znaczące kapłanki zginęły na konklawe, ale pozostałe będą teraz zbyt pochłonięte walką o władzę, aby się nami przejmować. Musimy to jak najszybciej wykorzystać.

– Jak najszybciej zamknąć Wyłom. – Poszukiwaczka spogląda na Adaar. – Tylko ty jesteś do tego zdolna.

Qunari nie wydaje się przekonana. Drapie się po potężnym karku, zerka na zgromadzonych za stołem ludzi.

– To przez to znamię – mruczy niechętnie. – To ono jest kluczem, tak?

– Nie tylko to. – Leliana uśmiecha się. – Ale słychać już plotki o Heroldzie Andrasty. O potężnej wojowniczce, którą naznaczyła sama Oblubienica. Wyprowadziła ją z Pustki i dała moc, pozwalającą na zamknięcie Wyłomu.

Qunari potrząsa głową, na wpół rozbawiona, na wpół zniesmaczona.

– Przecież to absurd.

– Sama mówiłaś, że widziałaś kobietę – przypomina jej Kasandra. Stara się tego nie okazywać, ale ma prawdziwą nadzieję na to, że faktycznie była to Andrasta.

Adaar wzrusza ramionami.

– Bo jakąś widziałam, ale nie mam pojęcia kto to był. To mogła być osoba, mógł też być majak.

– Postaraj się jednak tak nie mówić przy ludziach. – Józefina spogląda na nią zamyślona. – Jeśli nie chcesz tego potwierdzać, to przynajmniej nie zaprzeczaj. W tej chwili potrzebujemy wiary tak samo, jak pieniędzy.

– I informacji. – Leliana krzywi się.

– I wojska – dodaje Cullen, przeczesując swoje jasne włosy. – Jeśli mamy wypełnić ostatnią wolę Przenajświętszej, będziemy potrzebowali ludzi.

– Wszystko po kolei. – Kasandra prostuje się, spogląda na qunari. – Powiem wprost – potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Justynia powołała Inkwizycję i nakazała nam znaleźć tych, którzy są odpowiedzialni za ten chaos. Ty masz klucz do jego zakończenia, a ludzie już opowiadają o tobie niestworzone historie. Chcemy…

– Mam być częścią tej waszej Inkwizycji? – Wydaje się zaskoczona, ale po chwili kiwa głową. Jej złote oczy błyszczą żywo i nawet się uśmiecha. – I tak nie mam wielkiego wyjścia, inni najchętniej nasłaliby na mnie armię. Ale skoro to coś może pomóc… – Spogląda najpierw na zielony błysk, a potem na Kasandrę. – Skoro mam taką możliwość, to chętnie pomogę.

* * *

Kasandra obserwuje, jak Adaar rozmawia ze zwiadowczynią. Wyglądają nieco komicznie – qunari jest tak wielka, że musi się pochylać, aby móc rozmawiać z krasnoludką, Harding z kolei zadziera głowę, jakby patrzyła na czubek wyjątkowo wysokiego drzewa. W końcu obie decydują się usiąść na trawie, co też robią, lekko rozbawione i zażenowane. Śmieją się z czegoś, ale szybko poważnieją – ostatecznie są na terenie ogarniętym wojną domową. Zwiadowczyni przekazuje informacje – mówi o koniuszym, mówi o walczących ze sobą grupach, mówi o pogarszających sprawę bandytach, o ledwo trzymającym się obozie uchodźców i o tym, że przez te wszystkie problemy droga do Redcliffe jest nieprzejezdna. Na końcu wspomina o pogłoskach o Szarym Strażniku, przemierzającym te ziemie, ale nie jest w stanie podać większej ilości informacji – są bardziej palące problemy.

Zbierają się w końcu i ruszają w dół, w stronę obozu. Adaar, pogwizdując, idzie na przedzie – jedną rękę trzyma na rękojeści topora, na drugiej wisi prosta, okrągła tarcza. Za nią idzie Kasandra, znacznie bardziej czujna, rozgląda się dookoła, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na plecy nowo mianowanej dowódczyni. Za nimi idą Varrik i Solas, obok siebie, skrajnie różni, ale rozmawiający spokojnie o najnowszej książce jakiegoś sławnego pisarza z Orlais.

Zaziemie jest piękne, zielone i póki co nie widać tu śladów wojny. Dopiero po zejściu ze wzgórz docierają do zniszczonych pól uprawnych i do Adaar dociera ogrom problemu. Marszczy gęste brwi w gniewnym grymasie i idzie dalej, znacznie bardziej ciężko. Knykcie dłoni, zaciśniętej na rękojeści, bieleją jej gwałtownie.

Słyszą gwar głosów i ryczenie zwierząt – zbliżają się do obozu. Pilnujący drogi żołnierz w pordzewiałym pancerzu unosi broń na ich widok, najwyraźniej gotowy do ataku.

– Jesteśmy z Inkwizycji! – krzyczy Kasandra mocnym głosem. – Nie chcemy was skrzywdzić, odłóż więc ten miecz, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

Mężczyzna waha się, ale zanim zdąży coś odpowiedzieć, z drugiej strony obozu dobiega do nich przeraźliwy krzyk i wybuch zaklęcia. Żołnierz klnie, odwraca się i biegnie w tamtą stronę. Puszczają się za nim biegiem – Adaar na przedzie, jej długie nogi pozwalają jej nawet wyprzedzić żołnierza. Varrik napina kuszę, Solas otacza się energią i nawet w biegu, wykonując rękami dziwaczne ruchy, wygląda dostojnie i nie na miejscu.

Na drugim końcu obozu toczy się bitwa – magowie, stojący na szczycie wzniesienia za obozem zarzucają go zaklęciami. Niżej walczą opłaceni przez nich najemnicy – głównie ludzie, choć widać też jednego czy dwóch elfów. Trzech magów z obozu rozciąga tarczę – próbując ochronić jak największy obszar przed atakiem, ale jest ich za mało, są wyczerpani i pozbawieni lyrium. Solas błyskawicznie do nich dołącza, dzieląc się swoją mocą i spokojem, dzięki czemu tarcza przysłania niebo, a magiczny atak natychmiast słabnie. Varrik przyklęka i strzela do jednego z magów – bełt przebija jego szyję na wylot. Adaar i Kasandra rzucają się zgodnie w wir walki, pierwsza z ogłuszającym krzykiem, druga w całkowitym, skupionym milczeniu.

Pierwszy najemnik cofa się, najwyraźniej przerażony szarżującą na niego qunari. Adaar doskakuje do niego, wbija mu topór w szyję, uderza tarczą kolejnego, wbijając kości nosa w mózg. Wyszarpuje topór, obraca się szybko i zwinnie, odbija ostrze, wycelowane w jej nogi. Kopie trzeciego najemnika w pierś, a Kasandra dopada go od tyłu i przebija mieczem. Przez ułamek sekundy Herold i Poszukiwaczka patrzą na siebie nad ciałem najemnika. Uśmiechają się i wracają do walki – to w końcu nie jest ostatni przeciwnik.

Varrik odskakuje gwałtownie przed nacierającą na niego najemniczką i strzela do niej. Bełt przebija pancerz, kobieta upada z głośnym jękiem na zdeptaną trawę. Solas wykrzykuje coś, kreśląc znaki swoim kosturem. Ogniste wstęgi mocy wiją się wkoło niego, aby w końcu wystrzelić w górę i otoczyć wrogich magów. Szaty jednego z nich stają w płomieniach; zaczyna się miotać, próbując ugasić ogień, w końcu rzuca się na ziemię, ale jest już za późno – czar jest zbyt silny i mag stacza się ze wzgórza z przeraźliwym wizgiem.

Adaar wyszarpuje topór z głowy ostatniego najemnika, spluwa krwią. Resztki mózgu wciąż tkwią na jej tarczy, ale ignoruje to. Długimi susami rusza w stronę wzgórza, ustawiając wysoko tarczę, aby chronić się przed zaklęciami. Lodowe kulki uderzają w nią i pokrywają metal szronem, ale qunari tylko przyśpiesza. Doskakuje do pierwszego maga i uderza toporem w ramię. Mag wrzeszczy, cofa się o krok, a ostrze wbija się w odsłoniętą szyję. Kolejny unosi ręce, magia błyszczy miedzy jego palcami, ale Kasandra uderza go kantem tarczy i przebija mieczem. Adaar śmieje się głośno, błyska zębami, jej twarz pokryta jest krwią. Varrik trafia kolejnego w kolano, qunari dobija go bez problemu. Dwóch ostatnich rzuca się do ucieczki, ale Solas szepcze zaklęcie i ich kości łamią się przez lód, który gwałtownie obrasta ich nogi. Wrzaski urywają się gwałtownie, gdy miecz Kasandry i topór Adaar kończą sprawę. Zamiast nich wznoszą się radosne okrzyki tych, którzy przeżyli. Rozlega się też kilka krzyków i szlochów, ale toną one w ogólnym gwarze. Qunari chowa broń i rusza powoli w dół wzgórza, uśmiechając się. Za nią idzie Kasandra ze zmarszczonymi gniewnie brwiami.

– Zbuntowani magowie – mówi cicho. – Z najemnikami. Ten obóz będzie potrzebował lepszej ochrony, jeśli ktokolwiek ma tu przeżyć.

Adaar kiwa głową, rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na Varrika i Solasa upewniając się, że nic im nie jest. Kasandra idzie za nią.

– Kto tu rządzi? – pyta głośnym, donośnym głosem, przekrzykując hałas.

– Ja. – Przez ludzi przepycha się krzepki mężczyzna w średnim wieku, noszący pokrwawiony mundur strażnika z Redcliffe. – A wy to kto?

Adaar staje obok Kasandry, obserwując uważnie otoczenie.

– Jesteśmy z Inkwizycji i przybyliśmy tu pomóc. – Poszukiwaczka chowa w końcu swój miecz, prostuje się.

– A. – Mężczyzna rozluźnia się nieco. – Tego, to dziękujemy. Może będzie z was jakiś pożytek. – Podchodzi do Kasandry. – Niezłego potwora tu macie. Mówi chociaż?

Adaar wykrzywia pobliźnioną twarz w uśmiechu.

– „Arrr". Ewentualnie „wrr". A jak mam ochotę, to jeszcze „zniszczę cię". – Głos ma głęboki, łagodny, ale pociemniałe oczy zdradzają gniew. – Poza tym umiem jeszcze powiedzieć „wyindywidualizowany z rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu". A ty?

Człowiek rozdziawia usta.

– To jest Herold Andrasty – mówi Kasandra, wskazując qunari.

– To? – Mężczyzna rozdziawia usta. – To… ten rogaty potwór?!

– To nie ja próbuję zamordować bezbronnych ludzi. – Wzrusza ramionami czując, jak narasta w niej zniechęcenie. – Jeśli nie stać cię na podziękowanie, to chociaż mnie nie obrażaj.

Mężczyzna waha się, w końcu wykonuje coś, co od biedy można uznać za ukłon.

– Dziękujemy za pomoc. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli… pani – dodaje po ledwo zauważalnej chwili. – Nie widzieliśmy do tej pory takiego… stwo… osoby? – Język mu się plącze.

Herah wzdycha ciężko.

– Pomińmy etap, w którym gapisz się na moje rogi i blizny i będziemy mogli przejść do bardziej naglących spraw. Może tak być?

Mężczyzna kiwa głową z wyraźną ulgą.

– Oczywiście… pani.

* * *

Idą szybko wzdłuż rzeki. Kilka osób z obozu potwierdziło, że widziało Szarego Strażnika dwa dni wcześniej i że planował rozprawić się z jedną z bandyckich band, jakie rozpleniły się po buncie magów. Adaar niemal biegnie, bo samotne pakowanie się przeciwko całej bandzie jest wybitnie głupie, nawet jak na Strażnika. Reszta ledwo może za nią nadążyć, Varrik w końcu zatrzymuje się, dysząc ciężko.

– Niech to, zasiedziałem się w twojej gościnie, Poszukiwaczko – sapie, ocierając mokrą od potu twarz. – I te cholerne komary…

Kasandra mruczy gniewnie.

– Gdybyś się mniej objadał, to i mniej sadła byś miał do dźwigania.

Varrik klnie pod nosem, Solas uśmiecha się, ale nie spuszcza wzroku z Herold, jakby próbował wyczytać coś z jej pleców. Ta w pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się, unosi zaciśniętą pięść. Rozgląda się czujnie i wskazuje zrujnowany dom na drugim brzegu jeziora. Wkoło niego widać kilka kręcących się postaci.

– To bandyci? – pyta Kasandra, mrużąc oczy i próbując rozpoznać sylwetki. – Czy Strażnik?

– Nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie sprawdzimy. – Herah pociera czoło. – Idziemy. Nie mamy czasu na skradanie się.

– To duża nieostrożność – odzywa się w końcu Solas. – Mogą nie być sami i wrogo nastawieni, a twoja utrata byłaby niefortunna.

Spogląda na niego gniewnie.

– Miło, że się o mnie troszczysz. Idziemy.

Ruszają w dół, Herah gwałtownie, Solas szepcząc zaklęcia. Kasandra marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się, jaki jest powód tej niechęci istniejącej między nimi. Varrik, nawet jeśli też o tym myśli, nie okazuje nic po sobie. Po prostu unosi gotową do strzału kuszę i tak przygotowany idzie za rosłą Herold.

Kiedy zbliżają się, staje się jasne, że nie są to bandyci, bo bandyci zazwyczaj nie są młodymi, niepewnymi mężczyznami, musztrowanymi przez barczystego wojownika w charakterystycznej, błękitno–białej zbroi Strażnika. Po zmaltretowanym polu rozchodzi się jego donośny głos zachęcający do walki. Na ich widok gwałtownie chwyta za broń, ale Adaar unosi puste ręce i ma nadzieję, że nie zaatakuje jej za samo bycie rogatą babą.

Na szczęście nie ma takiego zamiaru.

– Strażnik Blackwall? – pyta Herah, podchodząc ostrożnie.

Mężczyzna marszczy krzaczaste brwi.

– Skąd znasz to imię? – warczy. – I kim ty…?

Zanim zdąży skończyć, przed twarzą przelatuje mu strzała. Błyskawicznie unosi tarczę i zasłania własny ciałem przerażonych, przed chwilą musztrowanych mężczyzn. Z krzaków wypada bandycka hałastra, składająca się głównie z zarośniętych, brudnych i nieporządnie uzbrojonych mężczyzn, choć na końcu idzie całkiem porządnie ubrana kobieta z łukiem. Najwyraźniej to jej strzała o mało co nie powaliła Blackwalla.

– Do boju! – krzyczy Strażnik, unosząc swój miecz. – Za wasze domy i za waszą wolność!

Jest coś magicznego w tych słowach, bo wieśniacy prostują się i ich przerażenie zastępuje determinacja. Solas mruczy słowa magii i zaklęcie uwalnia spod ziemi jasnozielone pędy – dwóch bandytów pada na ziemię, skrępowanych i niezdolnych do ruchu. Varrik przyklęka, wystrzelony bełt wbija się w pierś kolejnego. Czwarty doskakuje do Kasandry, niezgrabnie celuje w ramię. Poszukiwaczka krzywi się, uderza bandytę tarczą w twarz, potem przebija go mieczem i gniewnie odpycha ciało. Adaar śmieje się głośno, wyszarpując topór z szyi kolejnego, uchyla się zwinnie przed kolejnym atakiem, wymierzonym w jej tułów. Zanim zdąży oddać, Blackwall ogłusza go tarczą i dobija, wbijając miecz między żebra. Herold obdarza go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem, ale nie odzywa się, nie ma w końcu na to czasu. Jeden z rekrutów Blackwalla pada na ziemię z martwymi oczami wbitymi w niebo i trzeba zająć się jego zabójcą. Adaar kopie go pod kolano, a Strażnik uderza mieczem w kark, na tyle potężnie, aby odrąbać głowę bandyty. Odtacza się na bok, ale nikt na nią nie patrzy. Magiczne płomienie otaczają łuczniczkę, która rzuca się z krzykiem do jeziora, upuszczając łuk. Woda gasi ogień, ale zanim kobieta zdoła się pozbierać, Herah i Kasandra łapią ją pod ramię i wyprowadzają na stały ląd.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Blackwall podchodzi do tych rekrutów, którzy zdołali przeżyć. Są przerażeni i poranieni, ale najważniejsze, że żyją. – Idźcie do ich obozu. Przeszukajcie go i zabierzcie, co wasze. I sprawcie jakiś przyzwoity pogrzeb temu biedakowi. – Spogląda krótko na nieruchome ciało.

Łuczniczka szarpie się i klnie, aż w końcu zniecierpliwiona qunari uderza ją pięścią w skroń. Bandytka wiotczeje zemdlona i wreszcie nadąża się okazja, aby porozmawiać.

– Nie, żebym nie doceniał pomocy, ale kim wy jesteście? – Strażnik staje przed nimi. Zwichrzona, czarna broda ukrywa większość twarzy i błyszczą w niej tylko niebieskie, chłodne oczy, przywodzące na myśl lód w zimowy poranek.

– Herah Adaar, Inkwizycja. – Qunari uśmiecha się w taki sposób, aby nie pokazywać ubytków w zębach. – Poszukiwaczka Penthagast, Varrik Thetras i Solas, najnudniejszy głos rozsądku, jaki będzie ci dane poznać.

Broda Blackwalla drży, jakby od tłumionego śmiechu.

– Najlepsze podsumowanie Wesołka o jakim słyszałem – mruczy Varrik, kręcąc głową.

Kasandra prycha, Solas natomiast patrzy na Herold w zamyśleniu, nie komentuje jednak jej słów.

– Inkwizycja? – Blackwall patrzy na Adaar. – A czego Inkwizycja szuka w tej dziurze?

– Ciebie. – Qunari wzrusza ramionami. – Mamy pytania na temat Strażników i mamy nadzieję, że nam na nie odpowiesz.

Kręci głową.

– Macie pecha – mówi spokojnie, chowając wreszcie miecz do pochwy. – Podróżuję samotnie od kilku miesięcy, nie mam kontaktu z innymi Strażnikami. Podążałem ich śladami, ale były one stare, sprzed kilku miesięcy. Wątpię, aby doprowadziły mnie do kogokolwiek. – Wzdycha ciężko.

Herah przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem.

– Czyli nie wiesz, dlaczego nagle wszyscy strażnicy zniknęli?

Kręci głową.

– Niestety nie. Sam chciałbym wiedzieć Ale… to normalne – mówi powoli, jakby z namysłem. – Plaga pokonana, my przestajemy być potrzebni. Schodzimy więc w cień i czekamy, póki sytuacja nie zmusi nas do powrotu.

– Dlaczego więc ty nie zniknąłeś? Zająłeś się rekrutacją nowych Strażników? – pyta Adaar z rozbawieniem w głosie.

Blackwall prycha, co w połączeniu z jego bujną brodą wypada dość zabawnie.

– Oni? Nie. Bandyci napadli ich gospodarstwa i ograbili ze wszystkiego. Ja im tylko dałem broń i pokazałem jak walczyć o swoje. Na przyszłość nie dadzą się tak łatwo zastraszyć… o ile wcześniej nie powali ich głód – kończy, nagle znużony i przeciera oczy. – Tyle przynajmniej mogę zrobić.

Poszukiwaczka spogląda na Herold.

– To wszystko bardzo ciekawe, ale nieprzydatne. – Jej głos jest chłodny i zmęczony. – Nie wyjaśnia, co stało się ze Strażnikami. Tyle dobrego, że jeszcze jedna banda jest wyeliminowana… – Szturcha butem nieprzytomną bandytkę. – Co z nią zrobimy?

Herah wzrusza ramionami.

– Nie jest nam do niczego przydatna, a wszyscy są zbyt zajęci, aby wyprawiać jej sąd. Zabij ją, chyba że ktoś ma inny pomysł? – Spogląda wyzywająco na Solasa.

– To brutalna, choć rozsądna decyzja – mówi cicho elf, nie odwracając wzroku. – Ona w końcu nie okazała litości swoim ofiarom.

Qunari kiwa głową, spogląda na jezioro, ignorując Kasandrę, podrzynającą gardło bandytce. W końcu z powrotem spogląda na Blackwalla, znacznie poważniej.

– Dziękujemy za odpowiedzi, Strażniku. – Kiwa mu głową i odwraca się w stronę spalonych pól.

Poszukiwaczka wyciera sztylet w ubranie bandytki, prostuje się i rusza za Herold. Varrik wzdycha ciężko, ale dołącza do kobiet, pogwizdując przez zęby. Ostatni porusza się Solas, powoli i ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się ataku.

Blackwall spogląda w ich plecy, przez jego twarz przemyka krótki skurcz.

– Czekaj! – krzyczy w końcu, podbiegając w ich stronę. – Naprawdę jesteście z Inkwizycji?

Adaar zatrzymuje się, odwraca się w jego stronę.

– Ano – mówi głośno, kiwając głową. – Tak się złożyło.

– Ci ludzie wspominali o was. Podobno chcecie przywrócić porządek.

Herold i Poszukiwaczka spoglądają na siebie krótko.

– Taki jest plan.

Strażnik spogląda gdzieś w przestrzeń, palce jego dłoni stukają w metalowe okucie tarczy.

– Być może już czas wrócić do cywilizacji – mówi w końcu. – Nie potrzebujecie wojownika i pomocy, jakiej może udzielić Szara Straż? Może nie powiem wam, gdzie są inni Strażnicy, ale sama moja obecność powinna wam otworzyć pewne drzwi.

Herah przekrzywia głowę, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. Jej złote oczy błyszczą, gdy w końcu kiwa głową.

– Darowanemu Strażnikowi nie zagląda się w zęby. – Podchodzi do niego, drapiąc się po szerokim karku. – A my potrzebujemy każdej pomocy. Czuj się przyjęty, Strażniku, i ciesz się, że twoje przyjęcie przebiegło mniej boleśniej niż moje… – Wzdycha, a znamię na jej dłoni błyska zielonym, mdłym światłem Pustki.


End file.
